


It's the College Life for Me

by foreversnowynights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Friendship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreversnowynights/pseuds/foreversnowynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be the greatest years of your life, forget high school, this is college, this is prep for the real world, this is where you meet all the people that matter, this is where you find out who you really are, and if you happen to make a few mistakes along the way the better.<br/>T for language, drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the College Life for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is a little drabble series I’ll be writing while away at college. They’ll be pretty short but I might have a few longer chapters or continued drabble every once in a while. More characters will be added as time goes on.  
> Enjoy

God he was nervous. So fucking nervous. Understandably so, like no one could fault him in this anxiety but god did he feel so stupid for feeling nervous. It was just a name after all. A horribly prissy name at that. Arthur, god you could just taste the kill joy in the way it rolled off your tongue. Arthur, made you feel like you were being scolded by your grandparents. Arthur, sounded like the name of a real jackass. Arthur, the name of his roommate. God Arthur was probably one of those guys who never drank and when they did it was water or tea. The name of someone who went to bed at 8pm on the dot and rose with the god damn sun. If people were meant to live like that then light bulbs wouldn’t have been invented. Just the thought of rooming with someone with that name made him wriggle in his seat.

This Arthur guy was probably gonna refuse to let him put up any of his posters or play his video games or watch cool movies, god he was gonna suck the fun out of everything. He could see it now, walking into his room and everything will be gray, even Arthur, just gray and dull. Why would his school do this to him? He was a good kid, honest. All he wanted was to get away from his last school and his last roommates. God that was a horrible experience. He didn’t want to think about it. But Arthur. He could be just as bad, but… on the other side of the roommate spectrum. Like instead of doing acid in the room he’d read or something.

Dear god can Arthur not be boring. Please.


End file.
